Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery
Gallery amy.jpg|Amy. Prin17.png|Amy wants Sheldon to kiss Snow White to wake her up. amy smiles.jpg|Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy busy with her work.png|Amy busy with her work. amy and her heels.gif|Amy and her yellow heels. amy and the slumber party.png|Amy reading from on slumber party's activities. amy on skype.png|Amy teaching Sheldon muscle-relaxing massage technique. amy-farrah-fowler_187317.png|Amy smiling. Prin14.png|Snow White waiting for her kiss. everybody hurts.gif|A devastated Amy playing Everybody Hurts on her harp. amy hungover.jpg|Amy is hungover the morning after passing out on her bathroom floor. Amy''s field is more superior.jpg|Amy telling out her points on why her field of study is more superior than Sheldon's and by extension the guys. amy devastated.jpg|Amy is devastated after being left out by the girls who went bridesmaid dress shopping without her. amy and tumor.png|Amy slicing a brain specimen to check out for tumor. amy post-date with Stuart.jpg|Amy saying goodbye to Stuart after their date in front of her apartment. Amy in her bridesmaid dress.gif|Amy trying out a bridesmaid dress. S5EP16 - Amy in her lab.jpg|Amy in her lab. The weekend vortex amy frowns.jpg|Amy frowns to hear her plans with Sheldon may be disrupted. Amy farrah fowler.jpg|Amy Farrah Fowler. The Launch Acceleration Amy.jpg|Amy smiles at Sheldon. amy as maid of honor.jpg|Amy dressed up in her maid of honor dress with her tiara. TBBT 6x03 Amy.jpg|Amy. Wild8.png|Amy looking at her phone. Ghj14.jpg|Amy left out of dress shopping. Ghj12.png|Amy introducing her amazing behind the scenes wedding video. Ghj9.jpg|Sad Amy playing her harp Sick2.png|Amy hears that Sheldon wants to apply vapor rub to her chest Sick1.png|Amy at home with the flu. Comic11.png|Amy wondering if Penny picked up a girl at a bar. HappyAmy.jpg|Amy never looking happier getting ready to move in with Sheldon. Gut1.jpg|Enjoying a spanking. Stage11.jpg|Giving advice to Sheldon. 99925 D0425b.display.jpg|Amy and Sheldon analyzing the symptoms she had when encountering Zack. Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik).jpg|Sheldon buying Amy tepid water when they first met. Dog2.jpg|Having tea with Sheldon. Gest2.png|Amy's imagination. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon becoming Amy's snuggle bunny. Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon after video-chatting with her mother. Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at her apartment. Sheldon&amy.jpg|Amy reading out the terms in the Relationship Agreement as Sheldon prepares his notary stamps. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Boo boos and ouchies.png|Amy having to take care of Sheldon's "Boo-boos and Ouchies" as per the Relationship Agreement. counterfactuals.png|Amy and Sheldon ask Leonard to join them playing Counterfactuals. shamy experiment.jpg|Amy and Sheldon planning on a gossip to spread. amy and sheldon salt lake city suggestion.jpg|Sheldon asking Amy to convince Penny to get rid of her new couch. amy pointing out sheldon emotional equivalence to normal people.jpg|Amy points out that despite Sheldon's intelligence, his emotions are equivalent to those of normal people. shamy handholding.jpg|Amy holds Sheldon's hand as an "experiment". Amy puckers up.jpg|Amy making herself available for a kiss experimentation for Sheldon. shamy making fun of brian greene.png|Amy and Sheldon making fun of Brian Greene. shamy cage loan.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon she has a cage he can borrow if he wants to keep the bird. Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies, started since he was a child. shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss. Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon smiles at Amy after one of his famous Bazinga moments. Sheldon aka Cuddles.jpg|Despite the hesitance and awkwardness, Sheldon readily becomes Amy's "Cuddles". second base is right there.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon "second base is right there" as they are cuddling. Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy tells a freaked out Sheldon the real meaning behind her desire that he meets her mother. amy's feeling dirty.jpg|A drunk Amy twirls her hair, feeling "dirty, dirty, dirty". Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discuss the progress of their gossip experiment. Shamy people love monkeys.jpg|Amy can train monkeys to kill Priya if Sheldon wants and they will not be convicted since people love monkeys. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon out of happiness from getting a tiara from him. Work13.jpg|Sheldon and monkey both reacting to a human baby being born. Work9.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and monkey. Scav2.jpg|Amy and Howard working together on the scavenger hunt. Si6.jpg|Sheldon and Amy spying on Penny. Si5.jpg|Amy demonstrating her new made-up language. Si4.jpg|Shamy discussing the strange behavior of Penny. Raid15.jpg|Watching Raiders of the Lost Ark. Raid3.jpg|Penny closing Sheldon's jaw. Raid2.jpg|Talking about Raiders of the Lost Ark. Raid1.jpg|Talking about Raiders of the Lost Ark. Rr8.jpg|But they still found the superheavy element. Rr7.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon catalog his souvenir from his discovery. Rr1.jpg|I'm embarrassed by your mistake in your computations. Ny13.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing his fallen hero, Professor Proton. Gest2.png|Amy dreaming that Sheldon wants to kiss her. Work6.jpg|Sheldon and monkey both reacting to a video of a kitten in a teacup. Work5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discussing her job at Caltech. Work4.jpg|Date night at the Cheesecake Factory. Work3.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Amy reacts after receiving the tiara. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy thinks Sheldon is shallow and self-centred. Amy kisses Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's second kiss. BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|During the taping of Sheldon's YouTube show, Amy helps by dressing up and holding a giant pretzel. BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|Amy helps Sheldon with his YouTube show idea on flags. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy dress up for the show. S5EP16 - Shedlon in Amy's lab.jpg|Amy observes Sheldon's work. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 3.jpg|Amy's reaction when Sheldon said that biologists are mean. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 2.jpg|Amy is not satisfied with Sheldon's work. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab.jpg|Amy makes Sheldon wash the beakers in her laboratory. Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Amy gives Sheldon another task to do after he failed to wash the beakers. Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Amy watches as Sheldon gets excited to work with her. Twv- Shamy.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Sheldon begs Amy to allow him to join the gaming marathon. Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Amy is unimpressed by Sheldon's plan. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon have their monthly date night at her apartment. The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Amy in a Star Trek medical uniform, role-playing with Sheldon. Sheldon amy hands.jpg|Sheldon grabs Amy's hand as Howard is being launched into space. S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's second anniversary date. S6EP01 - Amy standing up to Sheldon.jpg|Amy telling Sheldon that they are through. Para8.jpg|Amy gets Sheldon to join her to diagnose her symptoms. Kat2.jpg|Shamy. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy .jpg|Amy and Sheldon in his kitchen. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy listening to Sheldon's explanation on why they should follow his choice. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Sheldon disagreeing on the Halloween costumes they will be wearing. S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Watching Sheldon play "Words with Friends" with Prof. Hawking. De13.jpg|I want you to meet my mother. De12.png|Sheldon sneaking out in front of Amy. De10.jpg|Shamy playing "Counterfactuals". De8.png|I want you to meet my mother. Sp10.jpg|Parking space war. Sp8.jpg|Amy helping in the parking space war. Sp2.jpg|Sheldon reclaiming his parking space. Sp1.jpg|Parking space war. Andy.jpg|Raggedy Ann and Raggedy C-3PO. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gets Amy a Star Trek DVD set to watch. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gets Amy a Star Trek DVD set to watch. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Amy makes an appearance on Sheldon's show. Twv- Amy.jpg|Amy is upset by Sheldon. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Amy prepares Sheldon's favorite spaghetti for their dinner-date. Sick3.png|Amy is more than ready for Sheldon to apply vapor rub. Rost3.jpg|Amy getting her punishment. Rost2.jpeg|Amy looking repentant. AmyStunned.jpg|Sheldon's from the heart confessional. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io3 250.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon. Pix13.jpg|The tiara hug. Pix12.png|Sheldon finally holding Amy's hand. Lrt4.jpg|Sheldon unsure about Amy moving in. Lert6.jpg|It's Penny's fault. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with Sheldon. Tenure7.jpg|Having tea together. Denial2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Denial1.jpg|Playing tic tac toe. Spell8.jpg|Amy is upset about their relationship. Spell9.jpg|Their D&D characters start to have sex. Spell12.jpg|Amy shocked when she's told to have sex with Sheldon. Ten3.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Ten1.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Lsp2.png|Sheldon and Amy. Lighter.jpg|Sheldon asks Amy to be his girlfriend. S&A2.jpg|Drunk Amy dancing with Sheldon. S&A1.jpg|Sheldon and Amy happy together. Ten3.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Gut3.png|This may tingle. Aph7.jpg|Figuring out Amy's symptoms. Curt5.jpg|Willing kissing experiment volunteer. Curt13.jpg|Amy kisses Sheldon. Curt11.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Date6.jpg|Amy on her first date with Sheldon. amy 4.jpg|Amy sitting on Penny's new chair to please her until something bit her bottom. Amy and her bestie.jpg|Amy and Penny sharing a seat. Belt1.jpg|Penny's pretty and expensive shoes. amy and penny.jpg|Amy and her Bestie. amy and penny after wedding.jpg|Penny looking uncomfortable after Amy tells her that she has a better shot at her in bed than Leonard amy and penny as future cellmates.jpg|Amy tells Penny she does not mind being Penny's cellmate should they be caught for taking clothes donated for the needy. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny and Amy at Amy's apartment when the former wants to avoid the guys after the "slept with Raj" incident. Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy turns up at Penny's door after she heard Penny slept with Raj. TBBT 416 Penny Amy.jpg|Amy comforts her heartbroken bestie. amy and penny travel briefing.jpg|Amy and Penny sit next to each other during the travel briefing before their trip to the science symposium. The friendship contraction amy.jpg|Amy during dinner with the gang. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy with Penny. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|Amy tells Penny that Sheldon is a jerk. amy and penny at symposium.jpg|Amy and Penny settling in to their hotel room at the science symposium. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Amy and Penny appear shock at Wil Wheaton's clip, taken from Howard's Bachelor Party. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Amy and Penny talking. The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy prepares for her date with Sheldon with Penny's help. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy gets Penny to spy on Alex with her at Caltech. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Amy telling Penny about Alex. Comic4.png|Bernie and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Work14.jpg|Amy with the posse. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Bit4.png|Sharing a chair with Penny. Comic1.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Fest8.jpg|Amy inspecting Penny's chair. Fest14.jpg|Screaming down the stairs after the see something in Penny's chair. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition -2.jpg|Amy and Bernadette looking into her phone. Amy & Bernadette.png|Amy & Bernadette. Amy+Bernie.png|Amy telling Bernadette that annoying Penny could cause her tied up in a corn field. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy suggesting Penny performs a good deed to get rid of her guilt while Bernadette explains what Amy says in simpler words that Penny can fathom. The girls looking at clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette are shock to hear Penny's bullying ways. amy and bernie.jpg|Amy comparing Bernadette and Penny to the brain's right and left hemispheres. Amy and Bernie at slumber party.jpg|Amy and Bernadette grilling Penny on her leftover feelings for Leonard at their slumber party. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Bernie and Amy getting hit on by two guys. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Bernadette is doubtful over Amy's suggestion to play Travel Twister to spend their evening. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a talk on Penny's bed. Amy shoe-shopping.jpg|Amy going shoe-shopping with the girls. The stag convergence bernadette and amy.jpg|Amy and Bernadette at Bernadette's place. S6EP02 - Amy.jpg|Amy helping with Bernadette's wedding presents. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Giving Penny "big brown eyes" like Leonard's. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Amy and Bernadette bonding after getting hit on in the hotel NP7.jpg|Amy and Bernadette chilling at the hotel bar. Ghj3.jpg|Amy is this tiny little tumor. Prin15.png|Snow White and Cinderella. 18925db8d9b2e389617.jpg|Amy and Leonard dancing the Chicken Dance at the wedding. amy and lil' leonard.jpg|Amy and Leonard having fun at a wedding. S5EP03 - Leonard and Amy.jpg|Leonard tries to put on corsage for Amy. amy and leonard on the rumor.jpg|Leonard is shocked to find out Amy's pregnant with Sheldon's baby after she spreads the rumor as part of their experiment. Amy and Leonard at the wedding.jpg|Amy and Leonard at a wedding watching other guests dance. Amy overstays her welcome.png|Amy overstays her welcome, causing discomfort for Leonard. Diamond.png|Howard and Amy singing "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. Zaz2.jpg|Raj and Amy. amy at a symposium.jpg|Amy at a science symposium. Contradictions - Amy.jpg|Amy sits next to Raj as a member of the panel at a science symposium. Amy&Stuart.png|Amy and Stuart on their date. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-7.jpg|Amy and Stuart after their date. Para5.jpg|Amy meeting Zack. 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Bernadette asking Amy to be the maid of honor. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a drink as Penny tends the bar. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's Posse. Ghj15.jpg|The posse at Leonard's apartment. Ghj11.gif|Showing her dead cousins' brides' maid dresses. Nose.jpg|Penny is accidently clobbered by Amy after Bernadette ducks. Nose2.jpg|Amy socks her Bestie with her purse. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny tells her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her. Amy and the girls donating Penny's clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny carry the clothes that she wants to donate, as part of her mission to show altruism. The girls discussing about howard.jpg|Amy and Penny listen to Bernadette's complaint on why Howard should not go up to space. The girls in Penny's apartment.png|Amy and Penny help Bernadette with her wedding invitations. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Excited Amy performs her maid of honor duty by recording the girls' wedding preparation. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Amy watches the clip from Howard's Bachelor Party with Penny and Bernadette. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and the girls at Bernadette's place. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Amy talks as Penny and Bernadette listen. amy found free bridesmaid dresses.jpg|Amy shows the girls free bridesmaid dresses, courtesy of her cousin Irene who died tragically shortly before her wedding. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|Penny telling the girls how Amy doesn't have a boyfriend, but she has a Sheldon. amy 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. NG4.jpg|Amy: Hi Boys! NG3.jpg|The ladies dare to venture into the comic book store themselves. Comic9.png|You can lift his hammer in space. Comic8.png|The girls arguing over Thor's hammer. Posse1.jpg|Penny's posse playing Travel Twister. Comic6.png|Discussing comic books. LSP1.png|Going to Vegas!! amy 3.jpg|Amy trying alcohol for the first time. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Amy finally gets to play Travel Twister with other people instead of by herself. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny comes to term with her bullying ways in school. Comic10.png|The girls arguing comics books and eating Chinese food just like their guys. amy and the girls' first outing.jpg|Amy's first outing with the girls. Amy's first alcohol-tasting.jpg|Amy's first taste of alcohol. Shamy dancing.jpg|Amy and Sheldon dance. shamy first break up.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first fight and break-up. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Opening credit photo - seasons 6 & 7. 744805945.JPEG|The TBBT cast of season 7. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Pulled-Groin-Extrapolation-Season-5-Episode-3-10.jpg|Amy explaining why she wanted to wear corsage to a wedding. Season5Episode10.jpg|Amy and Stuart meet as Sheldon looks on. 101141 WB 1022b.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Bernadette discussing his ornitophobia Amy aroused.jpg|Amy is aroused at the sight of Zack bending over his knees. shamy's first meeting.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first meet. Shamy's first date.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first date with Penny as a "chaperon". amy penny kiss.jpg|A drunk Amy gives her Bestie "some sugar". Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. Ny7.jpg|Penny making a mess with glue. Ny3.jpg|Howard showing them how to solder. amy and zack first meeting.jpg|Amy first laid eyes on Zack. shamy and cats.jpg|Amy helps Sheldon gives his cats away. Amy and the girls' bonding moment.jpg|Amy, Penny, Bernadette share some girls' bonding moment. BigBangAmyKissedAGirl0.jpg|A drunk Amy sings Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" after kissing Penny, much to Sheldon's annoyance. Amy, the girls and priya.jpg|Amy and the girls run into Priya as they are heading out together. Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Amy and the gang watches Penny's big acting break, starring in a hemorrhoid commercial. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Amy and Sheldon go on a date H&B1.jpg|Bernandette and Howard's rooftop wedding.after officially becoming a couple at The Cheesecake Factory as Penny waits on them. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Amy watches with Bernadette as Leonard and Penny agree to go out on a date again. Shamy and Penny.jpg|Amy video calls Sheldon after reading his Facebook post as he is at The Cheesecake Factory bar with Penny. Amy, Sheldon, Raj and Howard.jpg|Sheldon and Amy first meet with Raj and Howard in tow. 4-13(2).jpg|Amy rides with Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny to the science symposium. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Stuart. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Amy at the movies with the gang. Amy11.jpg|Amy's first meet with Sheldon, Raj, and Howard. Love8.jpg|Amy and the gang at The Cheesecake Factory. Love5.jpg|Amy as part of the panel at a symposium. Kat4.jpg|Mary Cooper invites Amy over. Dance6.png|Amy during the girls' night out. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Amy directing Wil Wheaton. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming Wil Wheaton's on "Fun with Flags". Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj's girls' night out. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Raj's girls' night out. 381016.jpg|Sheldon and his Council of Ladies. Si8.jpg|Penny is acting strange. Lert11.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Scav8.jpg|Raj acting as game master. Scav7.jpg|The scavenger hunt goes to the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this....The Riddler says. Scav3.jpg|The gang before the game begins. Aha2.png|Amy is shocked to find Leonard hiding at Penny's. ConImp3.jpg|Dinner at Penny's with Raj. Rr11.jpg|Getting ready to do Howard's song for Bernadette. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party; Sheldon uses Amy as a human shield. Closet4.jpg|Down in the laundry room. Ny19.jpg|Spotting Professor Proton in the pharmacy. CC3.jpg|Dinner with Howard and Bernadette. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Tenure9.jpg|Amy objects to Sheldon agreeing that she has no sexuality. Spell7.jpg|Go have sex with Sheldon. Spell15.jpg|Get that troll! Spell16.jpg|The whole gang playing D&D. Spell17.jpg|Playing D&D Vegas style. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Fin5.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Fin2.jpg|Amy talking about Lucy like she's not even there. Fin1.jpg|Amy has dinner with Raj's friend. Cr1.png|Howard's friends helping him with his dad's card. Muggles12.jpg|Watching the engagement reactions. Curt9.jpg|Finding a place to waltz. Date1.jpg|Penny joins Amy and Sheldon's first date. Bit11.jpg|Penny hanging out with Sheldon and Amy (on screen). lounge.Nov23.jpg Nov20.jpg|Amy waving to Lucy. Nov13.jpg|The gang working on Thanksgiving dinner. Nov4.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want t o go to dinner. Nov1.jpg|Running out to see Zack. Nov23.jpg|Bernadette stuffing her face. MrsZack13.png|Amy and the rumba. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew watching the drama. MrsZack9.png|Watching Penny getting her marriage annulled. MrsZack8.png|Amy getting spanked again by Sheldon. MrsZack7.png|Isn't she a great gal? MrsZack6.png|Sheldon swatting Amy's bottom. MrsZack2.png|Sheldon is still referring to slavery. MrsZack1.png|Shamy and Lenny arriving for Thanksgiving dinner. Lucy5.png|Suprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Lucy1.png|Amy spots Lucy. Disc7.jpg|Amy brings Wil Wheaton to talk to Sheldon. Disc1.jpg|Raj giving Amy relationship advice. Trains23.jpg|Wil and Amy playing trains with Sheldon. Smile8.png|Amy smiling after Sheldon tells everyone how great a girl she is. Smile7.png|Amy's smile after Sheldon spanks her again. Ext9.png|Amy talking to Sheldon at home in Texas. Ext5.png|Christmas party for the gang in 4A. SML4.jpg|Lonely Amy crying over her birthday cupcake. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. IWL6.png|Amy sees that she is Sheldon's screen saver. IWL5.png|Amy happy to see Sheldon back and to know he cares for her. IWL1.png|Amy diagrams the premise how Sheldon has affected everyone. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny on the NCIS television series. Job9.jpg|Everybody but Amy texting during dinner. Job8.jpg|I have a part on a TV series! Job4.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's attempt to create a theory of comedy. Job3.jpg|Sheldon trying to define ALL the funny words. CE3.jpg|Skiing with Penny. OR8.jpg|Bert likes Amy. OR5.jpg|Bert keeps bringing Amy pretty rocks. OR3.jpg|Making Amy realize that Bert wants a date. Loco3.jpg|Discussing Valentine's Day plans. Loco2.jpg|We're going to have Valentine's Day dinner on a vintage train. Loco1.jpg|Amy's Valentine's Day plans. Conc7.jpg|The girls having afternoon tea together. Conc3.jpg|Penny's Posse talking bout their immature guys. Fin8.png|After "the kiss". Fin7.png|The sarcastic kiss. Fin5.png|Sheldon likes the kiss. Val13.png|Amy jealous of Howardette's romancing. Val7.png|Valentine's Day dinner. Val5.png|Dinner in a vintage train dining car. Val1.png|Amy thinking about watching H&B doing it. AmySmile.png|Amy enjoying dinner with her guy. Din7.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon in his dining room table battle. Din6.jpg|Having dinner, not take out, around the living room coffee table. Din3.jpg|Sheldon wants to break up with Amy. Din2.jpg|Amy breaking up with Sheldon by signing their relationship agreement. FT11.jpg FT6.jpg FT5.jpg FT4.jpg FT2.jpg Category:Photo Gallery Category:Images Category:Amy Farah Fowler Category:Main Characters Category:Pictures of Jim Parsons Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Pictures of Kaley Cuoco Category:Pictures of Kunal Nayyar Category:Pictures of Mayim Bialik Category:Pictures of Melissa Rauch Category:Pictures of Simon Helberg Category:Neurobiologists Category:Articles With Photos Category:Photos Category:Pictures